metalgearfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Metal Gear REX
|Status = abgeschaltet |Auch bekannt als = Metal Gear REX, REX |Entwickler = * Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin (Originalentwurf) * Hal Emmerich (Chefingenieur) |Produzent = * ArmsTech * DARPA * Livermore National Labs |Nationalität = USA |Spieleserie = Metal Gear |Erster Auftritt = Metal Gear Solid |Benötigte Crew = 1 Person |Höhe = 13,0 m |Länge = 15,0 m |Breite = 11,5 m |Bewaffnung = * Rail Gun * 2 x 30 mm XGAU-8R Gatling Kanonen * AGM-114P Panzerabwehrraketen * ~100 MW Freielektronenlaser * 1 SCUD SS20-22 Interkontinentalrakete mit nuklearem Sprengkopf |Nuklearwaffen = Ja }} Metal Gear REX ist ein zweibeiniger, atomwaffenfähiger Panzer, der 2005 gemeinsam vom U.S Heer und der Armstech Corporation produziert wurde. Solid Snake begegnet ihm zum ersten Mal während den Ereignissen von Metal Gear Solid auf Shadow Moses Island. Im späteren Verlauf von Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots spielt REX abermals eine Rolle. Metal Gear REX basiert ebenso wie Metal Gear RAY auf einem Entwurf des Waffenfabrikanten Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin, der die Grundentwürfe während den Ereignissen von Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater an "einen Freund in den USA" schickte. Technische Daten REX ist mit einer Rail Gun, zwei 30 mm XGAU-8R Maschinenkanonen, AGM-114P Panzerabwehrraketen und einem Freielektronenlaser ausgestattet. Es existiert zudem ein sogenanntes "Street Fighter Programm", welches in der Lage ist das Betriebssystem von REX so zu modifizieren, dass er seine Panzerung und Konstruktion als Waffe im Nahkampf einsetzen kann. Dieses Programm sollte allerdings, obwohl man einwandfreie Ergebnisse aus einer Supercomputer-Simulation bekam, auf drängen des US-Militärs nicht in den REX-Prototypen integriert werden. Der leitende REX-Konstrukteur Hal Emmerich "Otacon" übertrug dieses jedoch trotzdem auf REX. Die gefährlichste Hauptwaffe von REX bildet jedoch die Rail Gun. Mit diesem Schienengewehr kann eine nukleare Nutzlast mit hoher Geschwindigkeit abgefeuert werden, welche aus diesem Grund keinen separaten Raketenantrieb benötigt und somit nicht von wärmesuchenden Satelliten geortet werden kann. Dadurch wird das Geschoss praktisch zu einer atomaren Stealth-Rakete. Aufgrund seiner Bauweise ergibt sich für REX eine sehr hohe Mobilität, was ihn zu einer ultimativen Atomwaffen-Plattform macht, mit der praktisch von jedem Ort weltweit ein Nuklearangriff gestartet werden kann. Seine weitere Bewaffnung macht REX aufgrund seiner Durchschlagskraft auch im Nahkampf zu einem gefürchteten Gegner für Bodentruppen, Flugzeuge und Artillerie. Gesteuert wird REX durch einen Piloten, der in der dafür eigens konstruierten Pilotenkanzel im Kopf von REX operieren kann. Währen des Betriebs von REX ist die Pilotenkanzel grundsätzlich geschlossen. Damit der Pilot sich dennoch orientieren kann, verfügt REX über eine Radarkuppel, die dem Piloten 360 Grad Echtzeitbilder vom Aussengeschehen übermittelt. Geschichte Erste Entwürfe Den Grundentwurf sowohl für Metal Gear REX als auch für Metal Gear RAY lieferte Alexander Leonovitch Granin, der als Waffenproduzent für die Sowjetunion im Konkurrenzkampf mit Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov dem Konstrukteur des Shagohod die erste Idee von "Zweibeinigen Panzern" entwickelte. Nachdem jedoch Oberst Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin die Idee von Sokolov favorisierte, schickte Granin von diesem Rückschlag frustriert, seine Entwürfe an "einen Freund in den USA" von dem er glaubte, dass dieser die Idee teilen und daran weiterarbeiten würde. Spätere Entwicklung REX wurde von Dr. Hal Emmerich (Otacon), damals noch tätig für ArmsTech entwickelt, der die Grundentwürfe Granins vermutlich von seinem Großvater oder Vater erhielt. Emmerich wurde vorgegaukelt, Metal Gear Rex sei eine Startplattform zum Raketenabfang, die zur Abwehr ballistischer Waffen (TMD Konzept) eingesetzt werden würde. Ursprünglich war geplant, dass REX nach den finalen Tests auf Shadow Moses Island in die Massenproduktion gehen sollte. Aber der Shadow Moses Zwischenfall verzögerte diese Pläne auf unbestimmte Zeit. Shadow-Moses Zwischenfall Im Zuge des Shadow-Moses Zwischenfalls sollte auf Drängen des ArmsTech-Präsidenten Kenneth Baker und des DARPA-Chefs Donald Anderson ein Rail Gun-Entwurf auf dem fertig Entwickelten Metal GEar REX-Prototxpen getestet werden. Während der Testläufe wurde REX jedoch von der Spezialeinheit FOXHOUND um Liquid Snake unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht. Diese drohten mit einem Nuklearangriff auf das Weiße Haus und forderten im Gegenzug die Übergabe der sterblichen Überreste von Big Boss sowie 1 Milliarde Dollar. Die Patriots wollten sowohl die Terroristen um Liquid stoppen als auch den REX-Prototypen sicher bergen, weshalb man Solid Snake damit beauftragte, FOXHOUND aufzuhalten und REX an einem Atomschlag zu hindern und gleichzeitig wiederzubeschaffen. Während diesen Geschehnissen entdeckte Otacon REX's eigentlichen Zweck und entschloss sich dazu, sich Solid Snake in seinem Kampf anzuschließen. Snake gelang es schließlich in einem langen Kampf REX kampfunfähig zu machen und Liquid am Einsatz einer Atomwaffe zu hindern. Lange Zeit blieb der Verbleib und der Zustand des REX-Prototypen unbekannt. Nach dem Shadow-Moses Zwischenfall Ocelot verkaufte nach dem Shadow Moses Zwischenfall die Baupläne von REX auf dem Schwarzmarkt, die Patriots verhinderten jedoch, dass die Baupläne auch die Entwürfe für die Rail Gun enthielten da dies eine zu große internationale Gefahr darstellen würde. Als Ergebnis wurden im Anschluss von zahlreichen Nationen weltweit REX-Derivate gebaut. Snake und Otacon sabotierten den Bau von so vielen REX-Derivaten, wie sie konnten. Spätestens mit den Bau von Metal Gear RAY, der dazu entwickelt wurde REX zu bekämpfen, wurde das "Militärprojekt REX" endgültig aufgegeben. Währenddessen lag das Original immer noch vergessen und verlassen im unterirdischen Wartungsstützpunkt auf Shadow Moses Island. Guns of the Patriots-Zwischenfall thumb|left|262px|REX in Metal Gear Solid 4 Im Jahr 2014 kehrte Liquid Ocelot nach Shadow Moses Island zurück, um die Rail Gun des Metal Gear REX-Prototypen zu bergen. Da aufgrund des "Sons of the Patriots"-Programms weltweit alle nuklearen Sprengköpfe deaktiviert wurden, stellte die Rail Gun von REX zu diesem Zeitpunkt die einzige Waffe dar, mit der man einen Atomschlag ausführen konnte. Ocelot plante die Zentral KI der Patriots, JD, zu vernichten. Als Snake und Otacon dies erfuhren, entschieden sie sich dazu, auch nach Shadow Moses Island zurückzukehren; dorthin, wo alles begann. Im unterirdischen Wartungsstützpunkt angekommen, fanden sie REX genau dort vor, wo sie ihn damals vor vielen Jahren zurückließen, jedoch war REX' Rail Gun entfernt worden. Kurz darauf erschien Vamp und kämpfte gegen Snake. Snake gelang es mit Hilfe einer Spritze, Vamps Nanomaschinen auszuschalten und ihn somit verwundbar bzw. "sterblich" zu machen. Raiden übernahm später den Kampf gegen Vamp und die beiden trugen ihren finalen Kampf (einst wie Liquid und Solid Snake) auf REX' Kopf aus. Am Ende fiel der schwerverletzte Vamp von REX herunter, und verstarb kurz darauf. Otacon gelang es inzwischen mit dem Metal Gear Mk. III REX zu reaktivieren. Snake konnte nun REX steuern, um zurück an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Kaum an der Oberfläche angekommen, erschien plötzlich ein Metal Gear RAY, der von niemand anderem als Liquid Ocelot selbst gesteuert wurde. Es kam zum ultimativen Kampf der Metal Gears: REX gegen RAY. Obwohl RAY als "Abwehrwaffe gegen REX" konstruiert wurde, Liquid Ocelot mehr Erfahrung in der Benutzung eines Metal Gears hatte und REX aufgrund seines zerstörten Random "verwundbar" war, konnte Snake diesen Kampf für sich entscheiden. Wesentlich beigetragen hat dazu REX-Entwickler Otacon. Er verbesserte REX' Betriebssystem so, dass dieser nun genau so schnell und wendig wie RAY war. Zudem reaktivierte er das "Street Fighter Programm" von dem Liquid Ocelot nichts wusste. Nach dem Sieg über RAY fährt Otacon REX herunter, sodass er nicht in falsche Hände geraten kann. Trivia * In einer Codec-Diskussion zwischen Naked Snake und Zero fragte Snake Zero, ob er etwas von einem Projekt eines zweibeinigen Panzers gehört habe. Zero entgegnete, es wäre eine dumme Idee und wäre nicht nützlich im Kampf. Er erwähnte jedoch auch, dass er einen Artikel in den USA über etwas derartiges gelesen hat, verfasst von einem Dr. Hal Emmerich Senior, vermutlich dem Großvater von Otacon. * Das Originalkonzept und die Idee von REX stammen von Alexander Leonovitch Granin. In der Szene, in welcher Snake in Granins Labor vordringt, kann man für einen kurzen Moment Metal Gear REX und RAY als Figuren in Granin's Schrank sehen. * In Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots kann man am Anfang vom Briefing des 4. Aktes eine Miniatur von REX auf Otacons Schreibtisch erkennen. * Metal Gear Mk II erinnert sehr stark an Metal Gear REX. * Es ist der erste und bisher einzige (echte) Metal Gear den man in einem Spiel selbst steuern durfte. Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 4 Kategorie:Bossgegner